Gravitational Pull
by lifethroughanotherseyes
Summary: Everyone wants to be a Hero and make a name for themselves, but this young man would be happy to stay as the side kick to his explosive best friend. He will do whatever is needed to get his friend to the top. (OC x Bakugo) Maybe some (different OC x Aizawa)
1. Chapter 1

**All characters you recognize from the manga/anime obviously do not belong to me and I am in no way claiming them as mine. The characters of '****My Hero Academia' belong****s**** to ****Kohei Horikoshi, as you all should know. The OC is mine and any similarity in their quirk to any other OC out there is completely coincidental.**

* * *

Shirogane Akemi wasn't usually a nervous woman. She liked to see herself as easy going, but the thought of letting go of her three year old's hand to allow him to play with the other children, had her feeling a little apprehensive. Its not that she worried that the other children would be mean to him, she knew he would be fine but this was the first time he would be going off without her. She knelt down and started to smooth out the wrinkles in his sleeves.

"Alright Kumo, I'm going to be right here while you go play. You just go and have fun with the other kids."

The little boy nodded and ran as fast as his tinny legs could carry him, to a small group of kids that looked around his own age. At first they regarded him with curiosity but it didn't take long before they were all smiles and giggles.

"First time letting your kid play on his own?" asked a female voice.

Akemi stood up and turned to see a young woman around her own age, presumably another mother. She rubbed the back of her neck with a slight laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

"Very!" the woman replied with a toothy smile. Her red eyes then looked to the small group of children. "It gets easier." she said before returning her attention to Akemi. "Bakugo Mitsuki." she introduced herself. "My little monster is the one with the blond hair."

"Oh he looks just like you!" Akemi responded. "Shirogane Akemi, its nice to meet you." Her eyes wandered back over to the children.

Meanwhile, Kumo was becoming acquainted with the small group of boys he ran over to. The others' names were easy enough to say but he was having a hard time pronouncing the blond boy's name.

"Katki…..Kaski?" he tried for about the fifth time. He was having a hard time saying the T and S together. The other boys snickered.

"How many times do I have to say it!? Its Kat-ski. Katsuki!" the little ash blond said. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Just call him Ka-chan" one of the other boys said, trying to be helpful.

Bakugo huffed a little in annoyance though. Why couldn't anyone just say his name right?

"What about Kiki?" Kumo asked innocently. It was easy to say and it sounded nice.

"WHAT!?" Bakugo shouted in irritation while narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Its cute and easy to say." Kumo was all smiles at this point.

"NO! That's a girl's name!" Bakugo exclaimed, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Aww but its cute Kiki!" the other boys in the group teased.

Bakugo growled and kicked wood chips at the other boys. He then turned to the cause of his humiliation and pushed him. Instead of falling and landing on his butt, Kumo started to float.

He blinked and looked at Bakugo's stunned face. It didn't dawn on him that the other boy intended for him to fall and cause the others to laugh at him, so he just continued to smile.

When Kumo righted himself once more, Bakugo's expression went from surprise to amazement. His earlier irritation and embarrassment forgotten.

"You have your quirk!?"

The other boys chattered out different variations of the question but Bakugo was the loudest of the bunch.

"Yeah, I have always had it." Kumo said. These days it wasn't common for children to develop their quirk during infancy but it wasn't unheard of.

"Thats so cool!" Bakugo grinned. He had never met someone his own age with a quirk and one that seemed so fun. "So you can float like that whenever you want?"

"Mmhm and I can walk up walls and ceilings." Kumo stated proudly.

"No way! Show us!" Bakugo demanded with a grin. He grabbed Kumo's hand and pulled him over to a near by tree with a wide trunk. The other boys cheered with excitement and gave words of encouragement.

Violet eyes looked up at the tree and once Bakugo let go of his hand, Kumo placed his left foot onto the trunk. The first step was a little shaky but once both feet were on the trunk, he could walk up it with ease. He turned and looked at the other boys. To him, they looked like they were standing on a wall made of grass. Things always looked funny in a whimsical kind of way when he did this kind of stuff. Once he was back on the ground, the boys all crowded around him and told him how cool his quirk was.

"Alright, Bubbles. I guess its alright for you to hang out with us." Bakugo said, since he was the leader of the small group.

"Bubbles?" asked Kumo with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"You float and your hair is white like bath bubbles." Bakugo stated, proud with how cleaver he was.

"What ever you say, Kiki!" Kumo smiled, not really put off by the new nickname.

"Don't call me that!" Bakugo groaned halfheartedly, less annoyed this time around. He then had a slightly devious grin on his face. "New game! Its called 'Keep Bubbles off the ground'!" The other boys looked at him in confusion, causing Bakugo to huff. "Bubbles uses his quirk to float and we keep pushing him into the air to keep him from landing." he explained.

The others all made a sound of understanding and turned to Kumo, waiting for him to activate his quirk again. Not wanting to spoil the fun, Kumo made himself float and the nearest boy pushed him upwards. They found out that when he was floating like this, Kumo was similar to a balloon. The boys were all careful with how they pushed Kumo, not wanting to accidentally hit him or send him flying into something.

The two mothers watched this, wondering if they should step in. It looked like everyone was having fun though, so they held off until things seemed like they would get out of hand.

"Wow, your son has his quirk already."said Mitsuki. "How do you handle that?"

"Its not too hard once you know what to expect." Akemi explained. "He developed it a few days after we brought him home from the hospital. He was laughing about something and the next thing we knew, he started floating around. At first it seemed to only happen when he was really happy. Now he has more control, but sometimes when he gets overly excited or happy, he starts floating without noticing." she laughed.

"Right from the hospital huh? I cant imagine how much of a handful Katsuki is going to be when he gets his quirk, let alone if he had gotten it that soon. If its anything like his father's, he is going to be a little terror!"

* * *

When it was time to go, the two mothers exchanged numbers to arrange future play dates and keep in touch. Kumo had seemed to be more attached to Katsuki than any of the other boys. Both had started to throw a fit when it was time to part, though Kumo only started when he saw how upset Katsuki was getting. Katsuki was mostly crabby from hunger and how late it was getting and being told it was time to go home and stop playing with his new friend really wasn't helping his mood.

After some scolding on Mitsuki's part, and some promising that they would play together another day, Akemi and Kumo headed home. They lived twenty minutes away from the city, more in the country side. It was a bit of a commute but her husband said it was safer. Yuske worked as a sidekick to the hero, Forth Kind. His quirk allowed him to increase how heavy something was without changing it's size. It made it easy to catch criminals and save on workout equipment.

Speaking of her husband, it looked like he was home earlier than expected. Akemi pulled up next to his car and helped Kumo out of his car seat. Once they were inside and had their shoes off, Kumo ran inside to find his father sitting at the kitchen table with a man he had not seen before. This man had long black hair and looked rather tired. He ignored the stranger and ran over to his father, Akemi not far behind him.

"Ah, Aizawa-San. I did not know you were joining us tonight." she said before giving Yuske a pointed look.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I ran into your husband while picking up a few things and he dragged me here, saying I needed to be more social." Aizawa explained, throwing Yuske under the bus.

Yuske put his hands up defensively, "I thought it would be nice to have him over for dinner since we haven't seen each other in a while. Also, he hasn't met Kumo yet."

"Don't use our son as an excuse." Akemi scolded in good nature. She wasn't mad, just surprised to have a guest. It had been a while. "Alright then. Your doing the dishes tonight." she said as she walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"Like that's different from any other night." Yuske chuckled as he lifted Kumo onto his lap.

Aizawa looked at the small child and couldn't help but notice how much he looked like both of his parents. He had his father's facial structure and his mother's soft eyes and white hair.

Kumo gave the stranger a curious look and waved in greeting.

"This is Aizawa Shota." Yuske introduced. "He's a hero, like Daddy. He is also a good friend."

Kumo's eyes widened in excitement. "You stop bad guys like Daddy?"

Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck, not used to this kind of attention. "I do but your dad has been doing it longer than I have."

"Feels like only yesterday you were interning at the agency." Yuske said with a melodramatic tone to his voice.

"What a disaster that had been." Aizawa grumbled. "Fourth Kind was not a good fit." He shuddered of the memory though he had to admit that the combat training had been helpful.

"Most first internships are like that. It takes a few tries before you learn what kind of hero you want to be. Speaking of that, I hear you have struck out on your own and have started doing some underground work."

Aizawa sighed, "Human trafficking has become more of a problem. The media wont go over such matters because they feel the public is too sensitive."

"If you ever need any back up, I'm sure the boss wont mind letting you borrow me. For old times sake." Yuske offered. Even if Aizawa's internship had not gone as he had planned, the two had still worked well with each other.

"Daddy is the best hero!" Kumo piped in though he understood little of what they were talking about.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Oh? Not All Might?"

"No! Daddy! All Might is a stranger." he explained the only way a child could.

The conversation turned into the two adults listening to Kumo talk about all the amazing things his dad could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters you recognize from the manga/anime obviously do not belong to me and I am in no way claiming them as mine. The characters of '****My Hero Academia' belong****s**** to ****Kohei Horikoshi, as you all should know. The OC is mine and any similarity in their quirk to any other OC out there is completely coincidental. **

**Some Important Bits**

**Age 4**

"Hey Bubbles!"

Kumo looked up from his place in the sandbox to see Katsuki running towards him. "Hi Kiki! How was school?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Forget about that! Check this out!" Katsuki exclaimed as he held out his palms and caused little fiery pops to go off. He was delighted to see Kumo's look of amazement.

"That's so cool Kiki!" It didn't surprise him that Katsuki had a strong quirk. It may have just been a year since they met but Kumo considered him his best friend. "Are you going to be a hero like Daddy?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. Kumo talked about his dad a lot, not that he really blamed him. Sure he was a side kick but if he wanted to, he could be a strong hero on his own too. "No way! I'm gonna be better!"

"Better?" Kumo tilted his head slightly. In his head, it would take a lot of work to be better than his dad.

"That's right. Better than him and all those other heroes. Even All Might." he stated with his hands on his hips.

"Wont you have to do a lot of training for that? Like a million push ups and run around that park a hundred times?"

"So? If I have to run around this park a hundred times, then I will!" he scoffed. He was going to do whatever it takes.

**Age 5**

Halloween. A time for children to dress up as what ever they wanted and go trick or treating. However, in the earlier hours of the day, children still had to attend school. Like most years, the majority of little boys dressed as the hero All Might but there was one boy that dressed like a demented looking porcupine with drills for hands and on his tail. Instead of dressing like a hero, Kumo decided to be a made up villain. His dad helped him with the design and his mom made the costume.

"Kumo, why are you dressed like a villain!?" one of his classmates asked during playtime.

"Its Halloween!" he simply replied.

"Yeah we know that," said another of his classmates, "but why didn't you dress up as a hero?"

"Well Halloween is supposed to be scary, right? I thought the scariest thing to be was a villain." he explained.

"Oh! That makes sense!" one little girl said.

"Besides, heroes need a villain to chase, right?" he asked before starting to chase after some girls dressed as princesses. "I am the villain Drillupine and I will kidnap these princesses! No one is gonna stop me!" he exclaimed in his scariest voice. The other children caught on and started to chase Kumo while he chased the princesses that were willing to play along.

Once the school day was finished, Kumo headed straight for the Bakugo residence. It was Mitsuki's turn to take the kids out for candy.

"Trying to go the scary rout, Bubbles?" Katsuki asked. He was dressed as himself but as a hero. He wore a black eye mask and body suit with a cape that looked kind of like fire. He also had on red boots and gloves. He had shoulder pads that looked like flames as well to make him look cooler.

Kumo nodded, "The others didn't understand at first though but I knew you would get it, Kiki."

"That's cause all the kids in your school are dumb." Katsuki grinned.

**Age 10**

"_He saved the child's life but…." he could hear Aizawa talking to his mom. Kumo was in his room when he heard someone at the door. Now he was listening to the current conversation just around the corner._

It wasn't supposed to be like this. _'Dad is one of the strongest heroes. He will be home soon.' _he kept on telling himself. _ 'But…. They buried him this morning' _another part reminded him.

The past few weeks had been a bit of a blur, after getting the news. Even this morning, the funeral did not feel real. Now, he was sitting in the living room with the news on while his mother and Aizawa were having coffee in the kitchen.

"Today we honor the memory of the hero, Mass Effect, who passed away after saving a young girl from a human trafficking ring."

'_Is that the point of being a hero? Just to die, saving people you don't even know? To leave behind a family that needs you?'_

Before Kumo's thoughts could spiral down any further, he was knocked out. A few hours later he woke up on the couch with his mother looking over him in worry and Aizawa watching close by. He sat up slowly while holding his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"What happened?"

Akemi explained that a few hours ago the beams of the house began to make an awful creaking sound and the gravity seemed to increase. It got to the point where both her and Aizawa were forced to the ground. The walls started to crack and the two adults struggled to crawl into the living room to check on Kumo. What they found was Kumo seemingly spaced out with his eyes glowing a bright magenta! Aizawa activated his quirk and moved quickly to knock Kumo unconscious. It may have seemed harsh but it was the only way to get Kumo out of his muted hysterics.

"What could have triggered this new ability?" she asked in concern.

"I was thinking about dad." he explained. He did not want to tell his mother that he briefly blamed his dads death on being a hero.

"It seems," began Aizawa "that this new aspect of your quirk is based off of emotion, similar to when you float. Only, this new ability is mostly based on negative emotions. Knowing this, can you keep it under control?" It was a logical correlation seeing as strong positive emotions made the boy weightless.

If it was similar to his other ability, then he should be able to control it the same way he stopped himself from taking off whenever he felt over joyed at something. It would be bad if he almost brought the house down whenever he got upset. Aizawa agreed to over see Kumo's practice with this new ability when he had time.

The next few weeks had Kumo honing this new ability. He learned that his break down was simply the trigger that was needed and now that he was aware of this power, he could keep the reins on it. There had been a few more incidents while Kumo was sleeping and the gravity around his bed increased, so these days he slept on a futon.

The following months were rough but Kumo seemed to be adjusting and healing emotionally. He had his easy going smile once more that his mother and friends loved to see. The only one who was not happy to see Kumo like this, was Katsuki.

It was mid afternoon when Kumo and Katsuki took a hike in the woods near by. This was the first time in a while they had hung out since the incident. Once they were a good distance in, Katsuki turned around.

"Alright. You can knock it off." he said, facing Kumo.

Kumo tilted his head slightly, still smiling. "Knock what off?"

"Don't play dumb! You may have everyone else fooled but you cant fool me!" he growled.

"Katsuki, I don't-" but he never got to finish his sentence. Katsuki had punched him and caused him to hit the ground hard.

"See! You fell!" Katsuki yelled "You fell just like you did earlier in the park! The others didn't notice but I did!" He clenched his fists at his side while Kumo looked up at him, holding his sore cheek.

"For as long as I have known you, you have never fallen. Today, you did!"

It was difficult for him to show this kind of emotion, but this needed to be said. "Before, you were like a zombie! We didn't hang out much and when we did, you were hardly there. But now, this is worse! You're smiling like you're fine when you're not!"

He crouched down in front of Kumo and grabbed his shirt collar, like he did with Deku. "Keep it up around your mom if you think it makes her feel any better but if you keep that crap up with me, I will kill you!" he said as small popping sounds could be heard from his free hand.

Kumo looked at Katsuki with a small glimmer of life back in his eyes. Katsuki was right. He was foolish to think his best friend would not notice. "I'm sorry Katsuki." that's all he could think of to say in that moment.

Katsuki huffed in annoyance, "You can't become emotionless again ether! Cry! Yell! SOMETHING!"

Kumo smiled slightly, his first real one since his dad passed. "You do enough yelling for the both of us, Kiki."

"Shut up." At least he seemed to be perking up a little. They started walking again in a more comfortable silence, now that Katsuki said what he needed to.

By the time they reached the nearest street, the sun started to get low in the sky. The street lights would be turning on soon which meant it was time to head home. The boys were old enough to take the subway on their own. As they were walking past an alley, the two could hear someone crying near by. A little girl approached them, she couldn't have been older than five.

"What are you crying about?" asked Katsuki with a slight growl.

"I-I can't find my mom!" she cried. She stood closer to Kumo due to Katsuki's rough tone.

"Maybe you should look for her instead of crying about it."

"Katsuki!" Kumo hissed. He looked down at the shorter girl and tried to give a comforting smile.

"Everything will be okay."

"I want my mom!"

Katsuki growled in annoyance, "Jeez. You stay here with the girl, Bubbles. I'm gonna get the closest hero or policeman. Mom will start screeching if I'm out too late." he said before he ran off.

Kumo shuffled his feet awkwardly while the little girl sniffled and clung to him. "Umm do you have your quirk yet?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I can put pictures into peoples heads." As an example, she transferred an image of her mother into Kumo's mind.

"That's a really nice quirk. I'm sure there is a ton of stuff you could do with it when your older." he said with a smile.

"Kids at school tease me. They say I can only become a sidekick if I ever try to be a hero." she said as she looked at the ground. Her mom told her she could be anything but of course she wanted to be a hero.

"Whats wrong with sidekicks?" he asked, not letting any negative feelings show. "Sidekicks give their heroes support and help defeat the bad guys. They make sure the heroes don't get too tired and are good back up against lots of villeins." he explained. He remembered his dad gave him this same talk a few years ago. "They might not get a lot of TV time but they are just as important as the heroes."

This conversation had the girl distracted at least. His father had told him that in a situation like this, it was best to keep the citizen's mind off of the situation until more help came. It helped avoid distress and panic attacks. It was very important with small children. His dad had taught him a lot about hero to citizen etiquette. The memories made Kumo's heart feel lighter.

By the time Katsuki returned with a patrolling hero, Kumo had the little girl giggling as he floated upside down. "Hey! I found someone. We can go now." His mom was going to give him an ear full. Why did heroes walk so slow? You would think after he mentioned a lost kid, they would have ran back and be home by now. One thing that made him less annoyed though. Kumo was floating again.


End file.
